Shine 5 Hearts
Shine 5 Hearts is a group song that appears in the first vocal album. Lyrics Romaji= Shining! Pyua・Kyua hearts go go Puriti・Kyua・Kyua fight go go Purikyua Metamorufōze! Go! Sakihokore Shine 5 Hearts karei ni ne hyakka ryōran Honki no tsubomi wa Love dake de sodatsu kara Kiseki wo kōshin Girls get laughs Yūjō aijō junjō zenbu hazusenai Hisshū kamoku nano jissen aru nomi Kanaetai yume kanau kana? Nante mayotte ran'nai otome wa busy Dakara metamorufōze daichi tsuyoku, tsuyoku kette ima habatakou ( ) You know I know me to me dake de tsūji au Onaji omoi wa surechigaenai Mamoritai mono mamoru tame chikara awasetara igai to easy Dakara metamorufōze kimochi atsuku, atsuku motte iza tatakaou ( ) Tsukisusume Shine 5 Hearts hajikete ne hyaku henge Yūki no honō wa asu dake wo terasu kara Yowaki wa shōkyo de Girls be tough ( Go!) You should I should mune ni kizamu yakusoku "Tadori tsukitai basho wo wasurenai" Shinjiru michi wo shinjinuku koto ga dekita hi ga honto no pretty Dakara metamorufōze kibō takaku, takaku kakage kabe koete kō ( ) ( yūki wo nosete! Purikyua Reinbō Rōzu Ekusupurōjon! Go!) Furimuku na Shine 5 Hearts gonin de ne hyakunin gin Genki no izumi ni otagai ga nareru kara Namida wa shōkyo de Girls be tough (Pyua・Kyua, Kyua・Kyua, Purikyua 5 go!) Sakihokore Shine 5 Hearts karei ni ne hyakka ryōran Honki no tsubomi wa Love dake de sodatsu kara Kiseki wo kōshin Girls get laughs Kiseki wo kōshin Girls get laughs Yes! |-|Kanji= Shining！ピュア・キュアhearts go go プリティ・キュア・キュアfight go go プリキュアメタモルフォーゼ！Go！ 咲き誇れ Shine 5 Hearts 華麗にね 百花繚乱 本気のつぼみは Loveだけで育つから 奇跡を更新 Girls get laughs 友情 愛情 純情 全部ハズせない 必修科目なの 実践あるのみ 叶えたい夢 叶うかな?　なんて迷ってらんない オトメはbusy だからメタモルフォーゼ 大地 つよく、つよく蹴って 今はばたこう （プリキュア・シューティングスター！） You know I know 目と目だけで通じ合う 同じ思いは すれ違えない 守りたいもの 守るため 力合わせたら 意外とeasy だからメタモルフォーゼ 気持ち あつく、あつく持って いざ闘おう （プリキュア・プリズムチェーン！） 突き進め Shine 5 Hearts はじけてね 百変化 勇気の炎は 明日だけを照らすから 弱気は消去で Girls be tough （プリキュア・サファイアアロー！ プリキュア・エメラルドソーサー！ Go！） You should I should 胸に刻む約束 "辿り着きたい 場所を忘れない" 信じる道を 信じ抜く ことができた日が ほんとのpretty だからメタモルフォーゼ 希望 たかく、たかく掲げ 壁超えてこう （プリキュア・ファイヤーストライク！） （クリスタルフルーレ、希望の光！ ファイヤーフルーレ、情熱の光！ シャイニングフルーレ、はじける光！ プロテクトフルーレ、安らぎの光！ トルネードフルーレ、知性の光！ 五つの光に勇気を乗せて！ プリキュアレインボーローズエクスプロージョン！Go！） 振り向くな Shine 5 Hearts 五人でね 百人力 元気の泉に お互いがなれるから 涙は消去で Girls be tough （ピュア・キュア、キュア・キュア、プリキュア５ go！） 咲き誇れ Shine 5 Hearts 華麗にね 百花繚乱 本気のつぼみは Loveだけで育つから 奇跡を更新 Girls get laughs 奇跡を更新 Girls get laughs Yes！ |-|English= (Shining! Pure・Cure hearts go go Pretty・Cure・Cure fight go go Pretty Cure Metamorphose! Go!) Like flowers Shine 5 Hearts are in full bloom Like flowers that are eager to love and grow Like a miracle being reborn Girls get laughs With friendship and love these pure hearts will never be broken It only requires practice How will you make your dream to come true? By never having any hesitation because I am a busy maiden Therefore with the strength of the earth and with a strong kick I will metamorphose (Pretty Cure・Shooting Star!) You know I know that we will never see eye to eye But both of us share the same feelings With this unexpected power all of us will band together and protect everyone Therefore, with these burning feelings, I will now metamorphose and fight (Pretty Cure・Prism Chain!) With our Shine 5 Hearts, we'll push on and transform The tomorrow is illuminated with the fire of courage Let our weaknesses be eliminated Girls be tough (Pretty Cure・Sapphire Arrow! Pretty Cure・Emerald Saucer! Go!) You should I should both of us had made a promise "To never forget where we came from" I will be ready for the new day as I have faith in my path and in all things Therefore, with hope that will carry me through this fight, I will metamorphose (Pretty Cure・Fire Strike!) (Crystal Fleuret, the light of hope! Fire Fleuret, the light of passion! Shining Fleuret, the light of effervescence! Protect Fleuret, the light of tranquility! Tornado Fleuret, the light of intelligence! These five shine with the light of courage! Pretty Cure Rainbow Rose Explosion! Go!) Within these Shine 5 Hearts is a tremendous power Within each of them lies a spring of energy Our tears will be eliminated Girls be tough (Pure・Cure, Cure・Cure, Pretty Cure 5 go!) Like flowers Shine 5 Hearts are in full bloom Like flowers that are eager to love and grow Like a miracle being reborn Girls get laughs Like a miracle being reborn Girls get laughs Yes! Audio Category:Songs Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Category:Music Category:Character Songs Category:Image Songs